


Monster

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Gallavich Week [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich Week, Jealous!Ian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey follows Ian to the club one night. Everyone notices Ian but what happens when someone notices Mickey?</p>
<p>Part 3 of Gallavich Week - Jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster

I am beyond angry and getting increasingly so as more time goes by. Following Ian to work probably wasn’t my best decision but now that he’s back I just can’t bear to be away from him. And who the hell wants to be home with my bitch wife and crying kid? Not this guy! So here I sit at Fairy Tail watching Ian shake his ass this way and that. Watching as guys leer at him and lick their lips. It makes me sick to my stomach and makes me want to hit any and everything. A guy bumps into me and I whirl around my fist already cocked. A look of fear passes over his face as he hurries away and all I want to do is laugh. 

Damn fucking right. You better fucking run!

My eyes find Ian again and I watch as a guy moves closer to the platform that Ian is dancing on. He is licking his lips and gyrating his hips to match Ian’s movements.

I’m getting pissed again. Like deep down in my bones, blood boiling pissed the fuck off. I get that Ian is gorgeous and that other people find him just as attractive as I do but shit, they could be a little less obvious about it. I watch as this guy tries to get Ian’s attention but Ian is ignoring him as best as he can. The guy is just about to jump on the platform when Ian moves to the other side. I see the guy throw a lustful look at my redhead and then walk away to one of the other dancing boys. 

The relief I feel is palpable and the breath I let out has my shoulders sagging a bit. I must have looked too relaxed because the next thing I know a guy is sitting next to me, his shoulder bumping mine as he says hello. 

I look at him in shock. I glance around myself to find who he is talking to but it’s evident he is talking to me. I’m floored. I am nowhere as pretty as the other men that are here and it doesn’t even occur to me that I might be attractive to others. Bad parenting low self-esteem I guess. But here this guy is, talking to me. He touches my hand with his fingers and I look down at it. Before I even get a chance to tell him to get his hands off me my arm is grabbed roughly. 

“What the fuck?” I exclaim as I turn and my mouth drops open. 

Ian has a hold of my arm, his fingers digging into my skin. It’s not the grip that has me in shock. It’s the look on his face. I’ve never seen him look so mad, so … murderous. He is staring at the guy sitting next to me, his face red and extremely angry. 

“Mine!” He practically growls as he pulls me up and starts to drag me away. I glance at the guy and see the incredulously freaked out look he throws my way. I would laugh but I have never seen Ian like this. It’s so fucking hot. 

Before I know what’s happening he has me outside pressed against the cold bricks and is attacking my mouth with his. He has my hands pinned above my head while his mouth moves hungrily over mine. His body is right on top of mine, I can feel every muscle and ridge pressed into me and it’s driving me insane. I fight to have my arms, my hands so I can touch him but he is having none of that. One hand holds my wrists while his other hand palms me roughly through my jeans. 

His mouth leaves mine to bite down my jaw to my neck. He bites me especially hard and sucks the hurt flesh into his mouth and I moan low and loud. His mouth reaches my ear as his hand works it’s way into my jeans and starts stroking my hard cock in his overheated hand. 

“You are mine Mickey.”

I groan, his hand feels like heaven. 

“Say it Mickey. Say you are mine,” he growls in my ear, sending goose bumps across my skin.

“Jesus Ian …” 

“Fucking say it!” he whisper-shouts harshly, his hand still tormenting me. 

“Yours Ian.”

“Not good enough … say it like you mean it.”

“Oh god,” I mewl. I’m so close. His hands, his words, his possessiveness working my entire body. I have never been so hot for Ian as I am right in this moment. 

“I’m yours. Oh god Ian you know I’m yours…” I pant as I start to come, spilling myself over his hand and my jeans. 

He kisses me again roughly, and lets go of my hands. I want to touch him, I ache to run my fingers across his skin but Ian doesn’t let me. 

“Don’t let me catch someone touching you again. You are mine Mickey. Only I touch you only I! Next time I won’t be so nice,” he threatens and kisses me hard before shoving me against the wall only to walk back into the club. 

I’m left outside, breathless and shaken to the core. Holy hell who was that monster? Fuck me he’s hot!

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this while listening to the song Monster by Skillet. Great song if that's your cup of tea I highly recommend it. Kudos and comments are awesome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
